The game of love
by Danny Longstride
Summary: Agasa shares memories from that day. when it all started, he also wishes an ending, but it's for the detective to know. one shot AixCon


Hello there, i'm back! with this one shot, which hit yesterday before bed, i thougth of sharing it with you guys.

i'm not stopping Double identity for whoever still reading it. i'm actually polishing it a little so it'd be better once i re-upload it. will update it soon though

anyway, i'm leaving you with the story.

Warning: Unbeta'd so expect everything. it'd be great if you my dear readers could point out mistakes.

* * *

The game of love

Wow, it's already been seven years, since this incident, but I still remember everything like it happened a minute ago. It wasn't a very sunny day, everything seemed off that day, from the neighbor dog that ran away, the night before. And The tree in the backyard, which I found dying, not to mention the stolen mail from the mailbox, to the murderer happened 3 blocks away earlier that day.

Clearly, I knew there's something off and odd with that day, I started to get more gloomy and pessimistic as the rest events of the day went. I made a decent breakfast for myself, switched on Joplin's _Treemonisha *_ which to my surprise gave me one hell of appetite, I started eating like I never did before, I was surprised that I found out that I can make decent edible food for myself. While sipping the after breakfast lunch green tea, which the doctor recommended for me, I remember visiting him a week before the incident, he said the cholesterol level in my blood, isn't being nice. And I stop eating meat or much fried food, and stick to green food.

I did that literally… Not really that literally since I rewarded myself with the a nice beef stew the following weekend from a fine Restaurant that has recently opened in the north avenue. It was quite a large meal.. ehm.. err, now to get back to our topic.

I thought while sipping my tea, that life didn't really reward me with that gift I was waiting for. I mean  
of course, I did some stuff I'm proud of, I'm good inventor, a professor in the university of Beika, has everything a man of my age has ever dreamt of, I have Shinichi-kun the closest thing to a son, I ever had. But as I said a, son. I never had some time for myself, some Agasa time. That's why you didn't see me with a wife around. But it seems that day, my pessimistic thinking was really taking over me, that I didn't allow myself to give life a second last chance. But I hoped in myself, that l'll be rewarded some time before I pass away. I went to have some coffee with an old friend of mine, I havn't seen him around in a while and I felt bad about it, I called him. And we both agreed to meet in Haro park at 6 pm, then we can decided which Restaurant we will have our dinner in. I dressed in my finest suit, hoping it to take the old stubborn man attention from my aging face, I wasn't really in mood to listen to his sarcastic comments. I took the umbrella with me, I didn't know why, we're in beginning of summer, and it won't rain as the forecast said. But maybe because the pessimistic atmosphere which surrounded me that day, made me do it. I didn't really know why I did that.

As I walk down the street heading the park, I heard some young kids' laughter, maybe they thought I'm clown for having an umbrella with in such a warm weather , of course it wasn't open, but still, the idea of having an umbrella in summer? Well, that's weird. For a second there, I regretted bringing the umbrella with me, but as I continue walking and the children's laughter started to rise again, I felt happy that I can bring happiness to them, I'm not that lame old man after all.

I arrived at the park 5 minutes late, to see my companion sitting on the bench waiting for me. I took a deep breath, getting ready for any sarcastic comments that he'd fire at the moment he sees me, but to my surprise, the moment I tried to open my mouth saying a simple 'Hi' I felt a few drops on my head, I put my hands over my head in a silly way, which I regretted earlier since right after, I heard my friend saying "dancing ballet in a suit, you're surely a revolutionary inventor!" but he stopped his shots when he felt the same drops right after.

It was raining.

In the summer.

We both looked to each other, trying to form an excuse, a couple of oldies wont survive such a weather, and home is the best place to be in right now.

We both understand. So we agreed to meet in another time. I walked with him to the very door of his house, since he's older, and weaker, I kept showing off that i'm stronger and younger many times, when I realized that I'm no longer a fool, in fact I'm smart too. Maybe I'm the only one in the city of beika who brought an umbrella today I included this to my showing ego was fed to the fullest that night, I wouldn't be surprised if random people asked me to walk them to their houses.

Ehm… er… sorry. I had to mention this, but now to be back to our topic.

As I'm walking I wanted to check on the Kudo's house, yours Shinichi-kun, it's been quite long time since the last time I had a dinner from Yukiok's hands. As I approached the house, I found something lying in there, white bed sheet, I firstly thought, but as I got closer, it was a lap coat. A white lap coat. But still I couldn't understand what'd a lap coat do here, in front of this house, I checked around, to see if someone was coming back for it, but it seems the otherwise, I decided to get closer and search the The coat for some ID, to call whoever lost it. But as I get closer, I started to see a strawberry blond hair coming of it.. I moved closer one more time… it's a girl.. for heavn's sake, who would put her in this way. And why… and .. how… many questions started to fly around in my head. But I didn't think for too much, I put the umbrella aside, and lift her heading my home, thinking that eventually, I got wet too. My friend had always said to me that I'm the "smartest fool he's ever knew" it seems he was right after all.

After she was awake, and after had she told me about her story, I told her that I'm familiar with that story. And I have experienced such a thing with someone once, I assume she already figured the identity of _this_ someone by that time. I told her what I said to you shinichi-kun, and I gave her a name too. Haibara Ai.

I didn't agree when she asked me for a cup of coffee that day, cause she needed to rest. After walked her to bad, and making sure she's sleep, I head down stairs an sat myself on the couch. And started thinking about the whole matter.

Life was generous with me all from the start.

All things happen for some reason.

Maybe I couldn't have a wife, or a kid. But this didn't stop me from having the best daughter, I could possibly dream of. Thanks Ai-kun.

And of course not to mention, I had a son too, yeah, his parents were alive when I met her for the first time, but still, he's my favorite son of all times. Conan-kun

Both of you, freaked me out sometimes, with all that Organization chase. I'm really glad that all that came finally to an end.

And the most thing I'm really glad about, that, the both of you, made the decision I wanted the both of you to do.

Finally, I'll be more than happy, if some certain thing happened. I won't tell you though what is it. But I'll leave it for the both of you to find out.

Lastly, Remember that I'm proud of the both of you, and remembers everything happens for a reason.

Now if you excuse me… I think I forgot the stew again in the oven, I gotta go, bye. Till later time.

'Blank'

"heh, that was quite a talk, isn't it?" Conan said as he turns the TV off.

"yes, he always loved to talk, and he never cared for his health too" Haibara pauses to adjust herself into his arms "maybe that's why he died so early." She resumed with a smirk turned into a smile later.

"Nah, I don't think so. He feared you anyway" Conan said expecting a maybe a punch in his chest but, to his surprise she remained still in his arms steadily breathing.

"I miss him.." she murmured in a low voice, but he managed to hear it. He smiled… "yeah, he left quite a space… may his soul rest in peace.. but hey, what do you think that thing, that would make him extremely happy?" she looks at him, still in his arms

"you're the detective, you find out."

He smiles as he adjust her in his arms, grabbing her closer to him, kissing her. They last at this position for a moment there. Somehow this wasn't the right response from him, if it were 3 years ago. But now everything is different.

They are married now.

Out there, up in the sky, a ray of brilliant sunshine was pouring out from behind the sky's dark clouds, looking at them, with a proud smile on his face.

I'm happy now.

* * *

it'd be more awesome, if you read and drop a review. thanks in advance :)


End file.
